A family reunion gone wrong
by beginnerwriter16
Summary: Beckett's been ordered to go to her family reunion, Castle shows up and an escaped murderer is loose near the reunion what else could go wrong this week ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: Castle is not mine.**

It was Wednesday and Beckett and her team had just closed a case. The Case went on for weeks till they finally found the guy. At least they thought the case was over.

"Detective Beckett in my office please" Gates said as she popped her head outside her office.

When Beckett went into Gates office she was sitting behind her desk shuffling through papers. When Gates lifted her head she indicated for Beckett to sit down.

"Detective I got a phone call today." Captain Gates said.

"Yes, sir?" Beckett said more of a question because she still wasn't sure why she was in here.

"It was from one Penelope Beckett." Gate's said at that Beckett slapped her hand onto her forehead obviously catching up.

"Sir, I'm-" Beckett tried but was quickly cut off.

"It seems it your every 4 years family reunion starting on Friday and she wanted to see if her granddaughter could come after not seeing her the past 3-4 reunions." Gate's said. Kate was now shaking her head side to side in her hands groaning. "I said she would be there tomorrow for the whole week." Beckett's head shot up at that, she opened her mouth to begin protesting but Gate's interrupted once again. "There is nothing to do here Detective. You finish your paperwork tonight, you get on a plane tomorrow you see your family and if I see you in this precinct more next Monday I'm putting you on desk duty for 2 weeks got it?" Gate's said in a mater of fact tone. Beckett got up with her head down looking defeated when Gate's spoke again.

"And I will be calling up Penelope tomorrow afternoon to make sure you got there, do you understand Detective." Gate's said

Beckett nodded as she walked out of Gate's office and went back to her desk with a sad smile on her face. Castle asked if she was alright she just shook her head and continued with her paperwork.

Castle being Castle noticed her sudden change in mood but also sensed her need to figure this out and kept quiet checking her every few minutes out of the corner of his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

It was 11pm when Castle got a phone call that night. He looked at the caller ID to see it was none other then Kate Beckett herself.

"Hello?" Castle said as a question but still managed to sound surprised.

"Castle I think I'm freaking out, Gate's is forcing me to go to my family reunion and I don't wonna go and even worse she is gonna check up on me to make sure I'm there and then she threatened to put me on desk duty, _desk duty_ Castle. Urghhh." Beckett said almost in a blur. By the time Beckett had finished Castle was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Want me to come over and we can watch a movie and you can relax and rant some more about Gate's" Castle said.

"Castle" Beckett said in a warning tone.

"No funny business just two friends..." Castle could sense Beckett caving in so he added "I will even bring ice cream." Castle said. He knew Beckett couldn't resist a sugary treat.

" _Okaaay_ Castle but you'd better bring that ice cream..." Castle could practically here Beckett thinking "And Skittles... And chocolate... And popcorn" Beckett listed off.

"Anything else you and your sweet tooth needs ?" Castle asked with a chuckled.

"No" Beckett said thanking someone that Castle couldn't see her blush at her weakness for sweet things.

"Okay, I'll see you in a half our Kate." Castle said as her hung up. Beckett stared at the phone in shock Castle never called her Kate.

It was about 20 minutes later when there was a knock on the door.

When Kate opened the door Castle couldn't help the smirk that was on his face as he saw what Kate was wearing. Beckett looked confused at what Castle was staring at until she looked down at what she was wearing and blushed a furious red.

"Don't say a word Castle" Beckett said but she didn't sound as scary whilst wearing pajama bottoms with pigs on them with a white tank top and her hair in a messy bun and make-up free and a blush still on her cheeks.

"If I had known that pajamas were needed I would have brought my Batman pajamas" Castle said trying to make Beckett feel better about her pajamas.

Beckett laughed and opened the door even more to allow Castle in.

After they had popped the popcorn and chosen a movie they sat down on the couch on opposite ends.

Beckett had no idea what possessed her to do so but she agreed to watch a scary movie.

It was when the bad guy jumped out and Beckett had practically lept across the sofa and nearly on top of Castle.

"So the bad-ass Detective Beckett can't handle a scary movie without screaming like a girl." Castle teased.

"Shut up Castle, and news flash I am a girl." Beckett replied. Castle was enjoying this he never saw the overly girly side of Kate Beckett.

It was 1 am when the movie finally ended and to Kate's surprise Castle had fallen asleep on her couch. Beckett couldn't wake him he looked adorable with his ruffled hair and slightly opened mouth. Beckett smiled at his adorable face and took a photo on her phone hoping that the flash and click of the camera wouldn't wake him.

As Castle was asleep and Beckett couldn't resist she lightly cuddled into his side and rested her head on his chest. Beckett just closed her eyes when she heard Castle mumbled.

"Never pegged you as a cuddler Detective." Castle said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulling her closer against him.

"Tell anyone and I'll shoot you" She replied in true Beckett fashion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

It was 5:30 am when Beckett's alarm went off. Beckett woke up and turned it off as fast at she could some how during the few hours they had to sleep they had moved onto their sides and now Castle's back was against the sofa and his arms around Becketts waist with her back against his chest.

Castle grumbled and moved his head into Beckett's hair and mumbled "mmm go back to bed" and pulled her tighter against his chest.

Beckett honestly didn't want to move excpet she had a flight to catch in a few hours.

"castle" Beckett said trying to move away but only being pulled back against his chest.

Castle seemed to have woken up and he leaned up a bit to look around the room confused of where he was until he noticed he was holding onto something or someone and looked down to see Kate.

Castle looked at Kate and gave her a smirk and laid back down again still holding onto her.

"Castle what do you think you're doing ?" Kate asked and trying unsuccessfully to hide a small smile.

"I'm laying down what are you doing?" He asked with that familiar glint in his eyes.

"I'm getting up" Beckett said trying to sit up and looking at his hands which were still around her waist.

Castle pulled her back down next to him except this time she was just mere inches from his face "just a few more minutes" he whispered. Beckett nodded her head not trusting herself to speak. After a couple of seconds Beckett started to notice that Castle seemed to be leaning in and so was she.

Beckett's alarm went back off and she jumped back like she had been burned and fell off the sofa and a Castle trying very hard to not laugh but failing miserably.

"Ouch not funny Castle" Beckett said with a light blush tinting her cheecks.

"So where is your family reunion ?" Castle asked an hour later as Beckett was getting ready to leave.

"Uhmmm at my dads cabin this year." Beckett said.

"Okay" Castle said.

After him and Beckett said goodbye he set off to the precint even though it was 6:30 am.

When Castle got there it was hectic apparently the murderer of their most recently closed case and friends in high places and had escaped while on his way to prison.

Today was gonna be a busy day Castle thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Beckett arrived at her dads cabin at around 11 am, just before the brunch started where everyone said hi and say how much everyone has changed. Beckett always tried to stay away from those types of situations. Beckett always stayed close to her dad at family gatherings it wasn't a well known fact but Beckett was shy around family because she always felt like she was being judged by her aunts and cousins.

It was 11:30 am when everyone actually sat down to eat. Beckett was sat next to her dad and her aunt Maggie. There was a pause in conversation amongst the tabel it was then that her aunt Lou turned and said "So Katherine married yet?" Her aunt Lou was old fashioned and believed that everyone should be married by the time they are 20.

"No aunt Lou i'm not." Beckett said quietly.

"Speak up girl" her aunt Lou and began raising her voice now.

"Lou leave her alone" Jim said over her.

"Jim how is she ever meant to find a husband if she can't even speak loud enough for them to here it's already hard enough with her working at that police station." aunt Lou had said.

"Actually Lou Katie is very successful at the precint" Jim said looking Lou right in the eye.

"Oh yeah ?" Lou said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, she just caught a serial killer isn't that right Katie" Jim said trying to build her confidence again around her family Beckett was still looking down but nodded.

Back at the precint they had located a rough area of where their escaped killer had gone to and it wasn't want any of them were expecting.

"That is only a couple of miles away from Kate's dad's cabin" Castle said the fear already seeping into his features.

"Yo! Beckett isn't answering her phone do you think he's found he already?" Esposito asked.

No one replied but they were already on their way sirens in all.

It was 1:30 and everyone was sat around the tabel eating pie because who didn't like pie in the Beckett family. They were about half way through when they heard sirens pull up out side the cabin to say Beckett was on her feet in a second would be an understatement.

Kate saw Castle, Ryan Esposito run round the corner along with most of the homicide floor.

"Beckett!" Kate heard Esposito call beofre she actually heard him.

When they came around the corner and saw the Beckett family eating pie and staring at them they all stoped walking put their guns down and breathed a sigh of relief.

When they saw Beckett walk towards them with a firey look in her eyes they started to slowly walk away when she said in a firm tone "Javier Esposito don't you dare take another step!" Beckett practically yelled. When she reached them she gave them a questioning look.

"Croon the serial killer you arrested yesterday escaped." Beckett froze Croon had killed half a dozen people by the time they cought him. "He was spotted a couple of miles away we tried calling you and when you didn't answer we though he go to you."

After Esposito explained everything Becketts features had softened. "I'm fine Javi. None of are aloud out phones during dinner."

Beckett looked behind Esposito at all the NYPD officers looking at all the beverages on this hot day.

"One minute Javi" Beckett said as she walked away towards the tabel.

"Hey dad is it alright if I give some drinks to the NYPD officers over there if you hadn't noticed they are gonna start druling in a minute if they don't get something to drink." Beckett said quietly to her dad who just nodded and told her to tell them to help themselves.

As Beckett walked back to Javi and everyone she called over and said "My dad said you can help your selfs to drinks you all look like your gonna start druling in a minute" she said the last bit with a laugh. Within seconds the tabel was full of very thirsty NYPD detectives.

"Hey Javi what's gonna happen with Croon ?" Beckett asked.

"You're gonna stay here and act like you don't know he's near here we are gonna camp out down the road and make sure he doesn't get to close." Esposito said. Beckett started to say something but Esposito quickly cut her off "here are your badge and gun oh and Gate's thought it would be a good idea if you wern't alone so we thought it would be in your best interest if maybe one of us or... maybe Castle stayed here with you" Beckett eyes widened and before she could say anything Esposito continued 2Gate's said it would be better if castle stayed he would be better for undercover and being normal." Esposito finsihed.

Just then Jim walked over and asked if everything is alright before Kate could reply Esposito interrupted with a massive smile on his face "Oh everything is fine Mr Beckett Kate forgot to tell you earlier but-" Kate started to speak up when Ryan came up behind her and put his hand over her mouth. "Castle is gonna be staying with you for a while is that okay ?" Esposito asked. Kate was now struggling against Ryan's hand trying to tell her dad no.

"Yeah that's no problem he can either sleep on the couch or on the floor in Beckett's floor" Jim said.

Beckett licked Ryan's hand and he jumped away from her shouting "she licked me" Beckett was about to respond when her aunt Lou came over and heard what she had done.

"Katherine!, did you lick this poor mans hand." Her aunt Lou had shouted drawing attention to her from everyone.

Ryan and Esposito had grins on their faces until they noticed Becketts panicked expression.

Beckett quickly shook her head no looking down.

"Speak Katherine!" Lou was yelling.

"No aunt Lou" Beckett said quietly.

"Don't lie to me girl!"

"Yes aunt Lou" Beckett said her voice getting quieter.

"Did you lick his hand?" aunt Lou said still yelling.

"Yes aunt Lou."

"Disgusting, you're meant to be a lady!" Lou started to raise her hand getting ready to hit Kate when Jim quickly caught her hand mid air.

"Katie go tell your friends they have to go now" Jim said firmly still haolding Lou's hand.

Kate walked over and told the NYPD that they had to leave her head still down. When they had started to leave Jim released Lou's hand and said firmly "Don't you ever go to lay a hand on my daughter again do you understand me"

"Maybe if she acted like a lady-" Lou was cut off.

"Never again" Jim said.

"Yes" aunt Lou said and walked away and back to her seat.

Kate had gone back to her dad's side when he said "Why don't you show Rick where he will be sleeping" Jim said encouragingly to Kate.

"Yes dad" she said and then turned to Castle and said "This way Rick." She lead him inside. "The couch is really uncomfortable and the floor isn't much better so I guess we could share a bed but make sure my dad doesn't find out." Kate said whilst leading Rick to her room.

"Kate what happ-" Rick started to ask but was quicly cut off my Kate.

"Leave it Rick." And walked out the door.

This was going to be a tough day Rick thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

It was 6pm when the Beckett's went inside to have hot chocolate and watch a movie, at this point Castle realised just how many people were in the Beckett family.

Castle looked around the crowded room and saw Beckett in the kitchen helping her dad with the large amount of hot chocolate they were making whilst listening to the radio there was also a youngish look boy with brown hair like Kate's talking to her.

"Hey" Castle said quietly.

"Hey Castle" Kate said.

Castle saw the young boy shrink back a little at that moment Castle concluded that the boy was shy.

"Oh Castle this is Tommy, Tommy this is Castle." Kate said.

Tommy waved a hand "Hi" he said quietly. _Yep definietly shy_ Castle thought.

"Tommy this oldie here is my partner at work" Beckett said with a smile.

"Real-" Castle began to say but was cut off by Tommy.

"Really aunt Kate because I'm pretty sure there is only about a 5 year difference and wait is that a grey hair I see." Tommy said with a joking smile.

Beckett fained hurt and replied "Tommy you have betrayed me to this one" Beckett said waving a hand in Castle's directone who was just stood there with a genuin smile on his face.

"It's time i go with my people" Tommy said looking down and struggling to hold back his smile.

"I'll show you my people" Beckett said before tickle tackling Tommy who tried to run but wasn't fast enough.

"Castle help" Castle heard between gasps of breath and laughing.

Castle walked up behind Beckett and simply placed his hands on her sides and began tickling her she immediately let go oh Tommy to start laughing hysterically and trying to get away away from Castle.

"Castle...Castle...Please..." Beckett said tring to catch her breath.

When Castle finally stopped tickling her she turned around only to find his face mere inches from her they locked eyes and they were suddenly caught in the moment staring. They were pulled out of the moment by a cough coming from behind them. They jumped back like they had been burned and quickly turned to the person who brought them out of it.

"So, Katie wonna tell me who your new friend is" said a tall man with grey hair.

Behind them thet could see Jim trying to stiffle a laugh and Tommy with him.

"Uhh, Uncle Donnie this is my parntner Richard Castle, Castle this is my Uncle Donnie" Beckett said with a noticable blush forming on her cheeks.

"What kind of parnter Katie ?" Donnie said obviously enjoying embarrasing her.

"Work!" Kate exclaimed going even redder. Beside her she could see Castle obviously enjoying her embarrasing her.

"Donnie come on leave the poor girl alone" Jim said stepping into the kitchen "But if you guys are done making lovey eyes in my kitchen you should go get ready for the movie marathon out there" Jim said with a laugh when he mentioned the lovey eyes.

 _"Da-ad"_ Kate said going red again.

"Go go I have hot chocolate to make." Jim said shooing them out of the kitchen.

Kate started off down the hall to her room and Castle followed her obviously not knowing what to do. when they got to their room Kate seemed to have just realised that Castle was following her.

"Castle what are you doing you are not watching me change." Beckett said pointing to the door.

Castle looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Where should I go" Castle asked obviously not wanting to sit alone in a room full of strangers.

Beckett felt sorry for Castle and said gently "Wait outside the door and wait for me to tell you can come in" doing as Beckett said he waited until he heard her call him in.

Castle got his pajamas out but not before taking in what Beckett was wearing she was wearing a white tank top with pajama bottoms with winnie the pooh characters on at this Castle smirked.

"What Castle you can't say you don't love winnie the pooh" Beckett said. Castle shrugged and continued getting his pajamas out of his bag.

"Uhh Beckett is it alright ig I get changed in here" Castle asked timidly.

Beckett looked at Castle through the mirror which she was doing her hair in and nodded.

Castle turned so he wasn't facing Beckett and proceeded to get changed when he took his shirt off Beckett looked at him though the mirrow only to se long ans old scars going down his back. Beckett sucked in a breath and upon hearing this Castle turned around only to see Beckett looking at him except now she had turned around and was now facing him and she could see what seemed to be cigaret burns and a few scars but also a few tattoos.

Castle hurriedly put his shirt on and turned to leave but was forced to stop when Beckett stood in front of the door looking up at him. Castle refused to meet her eyes.

"What happened Castle ?" Beckett asked gently.

When Castle finally met his eyes his face was blank.

"Cas-" Beckett began to say but was cut off by castle.

"I don't wonna talk about it" He said and tried to get to the door again but was once again stopped.

"Kate please let me out" Castle said and Beckett could see he was nearly in tears and she opened her arms and Castle stepped into them and started crying letting out heart renching sobs.

When Castle was finally done crying Beckett hekd out her hand and said "Come on Castle we're holding everyone up" She said and tugged him out of the door Castle tugged her back a bit to grab his jumper.

"Castle your going to be bboiling in that" Beckett said as Castle pulled the jumper over his head and shrugged in response.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

They made their way downstairs to the living room where there was a room full of Beckett's all in their pajamas. There was no room on any of the sofas as all the elder people were on them including Beckett's dad. Castle followed Beckett but kept his head down to keep his eyes away from anyone to notice as they were still read and puffy so he walked with his head down and the sleeves of his jumper pulled over his hands.

Beckett sat down next to her dads feet as he was sat on one of the end cushions and she patted the seat next to her which meant he would have to lean on the arm of the sofa or just sit straight the whole time. Castle slowly sat down next to Beckett and she smirked at how long it took him.

"Come on grandpa sit down already." Beckett joked biting her tongue between her teeth and Castle mock glared at her and she smiled.

"I'm no grandpa Beckett you and I both know that." Castle said and as her eyes widened he quickly thought over what he had just said and quickly back peddled correcting himself "I didn't mean it like that and you know it I meant that I'm not old and you know it, no wait that sounds worse what I mean is- ahh" Castle rambled as he tried to correct himself but failed as he grew more and more flustered.

They both heard a chuckle from behind them and soon the head of Jim Beckett was between the both of them as he said "Katie you know what the poor man means but could I just mention a grandpa is what I am still waiting to be." When he said this he sat back up and left Beckett and Castle blushing a deep red. Beckett and Castle couldn't look at each other as they both kept their eyes forward and on the TV. This continued until the movie was put on the TV and the silently watch Mulan.

Beckett's hand was on the floor, palm down and Castle decided to take a risk as he put his palm the same way and slowly inched his fingers towards hers. When he was only a few millimeters away from her smallest finger he felt her fingers slowly touch his and he froze and sat up straighter and his eyes widened slightly. He looked at her at out of the corner of his eye and saw her looking straight ahead as if she wasn't doing anything and he let himself smile just a bit and he fully engulfed her small hand in his massive one and interlaced their fingers. This time when he looked at her he saw the smile she tried to suppress and the glint in her eyes and he slowly leaned towards her ear and quietly whispered "You shouldn't try to hide such beauty." She snapped her head to him and raised a confused eyebrow and he whispered "Your smile."

This time she couldn't help it as she smiled and she didn't try to hide it. She turned back to the TV and felt his eyes on her.

Castle frowned thinking why she was confused when he said that to her. This beautiful women he thought could in no way not understand how beautiful she is and the effect of her beauty had. Her smile could do thousands of things when she hid it imagine of what it could do when she fully embraced her beauty and smiled freely. He must have been staring to long because he felt the hand of Jim Beckett slowly turn his head back to face the TV and Castle once again blushed and he saw Kate smile out of the corner of his eye.

Castle couldn't help but think of how much Kate was like Mulan. A strong warrior, brave enough to stand of for what she believes in and Kate was so beautiful to. He thought for a fe seconds of whether she could sing or not but he quickly dismissed that thought, his Beckett could do anything she wanted and he had no doubts that when she sung she sounded like an angel. He realized he had called her his Beckett and hoped that one day they could be each others.

Castle was brought of his thoughts when the light was turned back on and everyone sat up and sighed and stretched. It was about 10pm and he was exhausted.

Beckett asked Castle what he thought of the movie but before he could reply he was interrupted by Jim Beckett "Katie I think he might of been watching you more than the movie." When Beckett looked back to Castle he wasn't looking at her and he was blushing.

"Okay dad I think you've tortured him enough we're going to bed so good night love you." Beckett stood up and kissed her dad on the cheek as she held out her hands to help Castle off of the floor which he gladly excepted and he pretended to be heavy as Castle huffed at him "Castle I'm going to leave you hear in a minute." He quickly got up after that and he followed closely behind her up the stairs. When they reached her door they both stepped inside behind each other Castle closing it quietly behind him.

Kate walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room and delicately put her hair into a ponytail and went over to the bed and took her bra off and laid down. Castle was stood in silence in the corner somehow not believing that she felt this comfortable with him. Beckett looked at him from her side of the bed and frowned at him, "You not getting in Castle." He nodded quickly and got under the covers when he went to lay down Beckett frowned at him "What do you think you're doing Castle you're not sleeping in that jumper take it off." When Castle went to protest she said "now." Castle hesitated and looked down and Kate realized she had been saying all the wrong things. "Castle why don't you want to take the jumper off ?"

"Because the scars are ugly." Castle stared at the blankets with an unwavering stare "There are so many scars and they are ugly. I don't want you to see them because you'll never see me the same again."

Beckett's heart broke for him and she laid a gentle hand on his arm and he sniffed. "You don;t have to tell me what happened Castle but just so you know I could never look at you any different and I don't think they're ugly. No part of you could be ugly." Castle looked up and into her eyes and seeing how open she was being and he lifted the corners of his mouth in a small smile.

Castle slowly lifted his jumper off and laid down and faced Kate and she was facing him and for the longest time they just stared at each other their stares never waving both lost in the endless depths of each others eyes.

"Night Rick." Beckett whispered as she felt her eyes growing heavy but not wanting to end their intense stare.

"Night Kate."

And then they were both asleep not knowing that everything was going to change but both of the deep in blissfully happy dreams. Dreaming of each other.


End file.
